Forever
by Michelle-Mi-Shi-E-Ru
Summary: AU Oneshot SasuSaku: Sakura recently broke up with her boyfriend she had for about 3 years. The girls decide to go to a club to help her get over him. Who will she meet there? Will she be able to forget about her boyfriend? LOOK AT MY PROFILE! NO SEQUEL!


**Summary: **Sakura recently broke up with her boyfriend, Benjiro. She was with him for 3 years and 2 months. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata decide to have a girls night out. So, they go to a club to help Sakura take her mind off Benjiro. Who will she meet? Will she be able to forget about Benjiro and finally move on?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't own any of the songs either. T.T**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Sakura's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

"UGH!" A pink haired girl groaned, very loudly.

"_What the fuck is that noise?!"_

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

She turns her head and notices her phone beeping. She looks at the screen and saw that she has a new message from Ino.

**Ino: 12:41pm**

**Sleepppppoverrr at my house Sakura! YOU BETTER BE READY! I'm coming to pick you up at 1:15! Tenten and Hinata is coming too! Bring something nice to wear... :)**

_"Ugh...Ino can be such a drag sometimes." _Sakura thought.

She decided to just go with Ino. She wanted to get HIM off her mind.

She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

Sakura is 18 years old and lives in Suna. She graduated from high school a month ago with her best friends. She and her friends are going to attend a university in Konoha.Two weeks after she graduated, she moved out of her parent's house in Suna and got her own place in Konoha. She got a new job at a pastry shop and she gets paid a good amount of money.

Her apartment was a good size for one person. As soon as you walk in the front door you can see the living room. There was a big kitchen to the right of the front door. After the kitchen, there was a hallway that led to her room, a bathroom, and a storage room. Her room was painted green and she had a pink bed. Her furniture was white.

**34 Minutes later...**

Sakura was almost done packing her clothes for the night when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"HEY SAKURA! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BREAK IT!"

_"What the hell?" _

She ran to the front door and opened it.

"Hey Forehead-girl!" Ino said loudly. She walked in and sat herself on the couch. She was wearing a white skirt with a light blue halter top and white flats. She had her hair up in a pony tail with her bangs covering her left eye.

"Hey Sakura." Hinata and Tenten said together. They walked in and sat next to Ino on the couch. Hinata was wearing purple skinny jeans with a black shirt and purple and black flats. She had her hair down. Tenten was wearing regular jeans with tight black t shirt that said "Why?" and black and white Nike dunks. She had her hair in her regular buns.

"Hey guys." Sakura said in a bored tone. She went back to her room to get her bag, while Ino, Hinata, and Tenten was watching TV.

Sakura came back into her living room five minutes later with a bag in her hand.

"FINALLY! YOU TOOK FOREVER FOREHEAD!" Ino said loudly.

"Yea yea, whatever, let's just go" Sakura replied. Her friends looked at her sadly and walked out the door slowly. She closed her door, locked it and followed her friends to Ino's car.

When they reached outside Sakura dumped her bag in Ino's trunk and hopped in the passenger seat. As soon as Sakura closed the door, Ino started to drive her car back to her house.

"Hm...so, how are you doing Sakura?" Ino said while making a left turn. They all looked at her waiting for a answer.

"I've been...okay" Sakura answered back, while looking out the window. They all remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

**7 minutes later**

"We're here guys!" Ino exclaimed loudly. They all got out of her blue mustang and walked into Ino's house. They went straight to her room to drop all their stuff off and came back downstairs. They all sat on the couch in her living room.

"So! Today I was thinking we can hang around here for a while and then around 8:00 tonight, we can go to _Rico's Dance Dance _club.

"What? No one told me we were going to a club!" Sakura yelled getting up from her chair.

"Well, we are. So, sit your little booty back down and let's watch Spongebob." Ino replied as she turned on the TV and went to the Nickelodeon channel. Sakura huffed and sat down with her arms crossed over her chest with her head turned away from the TV.

_"I refuse to watch such a childish show"_

_**"Awww...I thought you still liked that show" **_**Said Inner Sakura.**

_"I do not! Not anymore!" _Sakura replied to her Inner.

_**"Whatever, anyways...aren't you excited for the club tonight! I heard Rico's Dance Dance club was filled with HOT SEXY men." **_**Her inner said.**

_"Not really and how would you know if they have hot sexy men in there? We never been there before!"_

_**"I have my ways...hehe" **_

Sakura sighed.

"Okay guys, this is boring." Ino said. They all nodded their heads. Ino got into her thinking pose. All of sudden, you can see a light bulb on top of Ino's head.

"I got it! Let's make a bet!" Ino said happily.

"About what?" Tenten asked her.

"Well...I didn't think about that part yet...hehe." Ino said while rubbing the back of her neck. The girls just shook their head.

"Well...w-we could make a bet on picking one g-guy in the club we think is the c-cutest and get them to k-kiss us before midnight." Hinata said stuttering a little.

They all looked at her as if she grown two heads.

"Whoa Hinata-chan! I didn't know you can think of that kind off stuff!" Ino said in a surprised voice. Hinata blushed.

"Well...it's fine by me, what about you guys?" Tenten said looking at the other girls.

"I think it's a great idea!" Ino agreed. Everyone looked at Sakura who seemed quiet through out the whole thing.

"I don't think its a good idea to do this..especially since I just came out of a bad relationship..." Sakura said.

"Come Forehead-girl! This is a great way to get over that jerk!" Ino said trying to convince Sakura to join the bet.

"Yea! Ino is right! After you kiss your dude you will forget all about Benjiro and...oh..I don't know...kiss him a little more and maybe get touc-" Sakura cut her off.

"Okay! I get it!...I'm in." Sakura said to the girls.

"Alright! Now..if you guys don't kiss your guy by midnight, your punishment will be...kissing Mr. Gorber!" Tenten said in a evil voice. Everyone made a disgusted face.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!!" They all said. Mr. Gorber was their high school principal. He wasn't the best looking man. He was big and fat, with a long beard and a weird shaped mustache. He had a lot of pimples that looked like they were going to burst any second. Gross.

"Well, it's either kissing a sexy guy...or Mr. Gorber...Which one do u prefer?" Tenten said while giggling. They all agreed on the sexy guy.

"Okay it's time to get ready now!" Ino said. They all looked at the clock. It was now 6:42.

All of them went upstairs to get ready.

One hour later, Sakura came down first wearing a nice long black shirt with a big, wide red belt under her chest. She had on red skinny jeans with black flats. Her hair was left out with some red and black clips holding back some hair.

Hinata came down after Sakura and was wearing a light purple halter dress that reached about two inches above her knee with black tights. She had on black shoes with a purple now on it. Her bangs were straight while the rest of her hair was curly

Ino came down after, wearing a black mini skirt with a light blue dressy shirt and blue flats. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a little poof in the middle of her head.

Lastly, Tenten came down, wearing brown shorts and a white halter top with brown flats that had a white poof ball on it. Her hair was left out than how it usually is in her buns.

"OKAY! Time to go! I can't wait till we get there!" Ino exclamied happily.

They all went to Ino's blue Mustang and drove off to _Rico's Dance Dance _club.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Naruto, if you want to go to the club, hurry up because I'm leaving now." Said a certain raven-haired man. He was sitting on his couch in the living room. He was waiting for the dobe for about 30 minutes now. He's like a girl, he takes FOREVER to get ready.

_"Dammit, I really need a drink." _He thought to himself.

"OK! I'M READY SASUKE! HOW DO I LOOK?" Yelled a blonde boy running down the steps. He striked a pose for Sasuke. He was wearing a orange shirt with a yellow design on it. He had on a pair of loose skinny jeans and orange, yellow and white high top Nike dunks.

"Ugly. Now let's go." Sasuke said emotionlessly. He was wearing a blue shirt with a black skull on it and a black leather jacket over it. He had black loose skinny jeans on with blue and black high top Nike dunks.

(Wow...imagine your boyfriend in that. Faints.)

"That is very mean Sasuke...You know very well that I look sexy right now." Naruto said with a pout on his face.

"Hn. Whatever. Let's just go." Sasuke said while walking out to his black Ferrari. Naruto shrugged and followed him out to his car.

They were going to meet their other two friends at the club.

**00000000000000000000000000**

"Wow. This place is really crowded." Sakura said gaping at the huge line in front of the club. The girls nodded their heads.

"Drive Ino! Let's see if we are lucky enough to get a parking spot." Tenten said motiong Ino to drive.

Ino nodded and drove around the parking lot about five times. On the 6th try she saw a black car pulling out.

"Yes! Finally!" Ino said smiling. When the black car was out, Ino was ready to drive right in. That is, until a gray Mustang pull in right in front of them.

"Oh no he didn't!" Tenten was furious. She poked her head out the window.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! THAT WAS OUR PARKING SPOT! I DEMAND YOU TO GET OUT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" Tenten screamed at the people in the gray Mustang. She saw two guys come out.

The one who was driving had long brown hair pulled back in a low pony-tail with white eyes. He was wearing a gray shirt with black jeans. He had on gray and black Nike Dunks.

The one in the passenger seat came out wearing a brown shirt with a black vest over it. He had on black skinny jeans with brown and white Converses. His hair was shaped like a pineapple and he had hazel eyes.

"Sorry girly. You snooze. You lose." The white-eyed man said.

"Okay. That's it! You asked for it!" Tenten yelled. She scrambled out the car and went up to him. He looked like he was about 6 feet tall.

"Move.Your.Car. Now!" She said to him in his face. She heard Ino screaming at the other guy.

"Neji-san?" Hinata said while rolling down the window to get a better view of him.

"Hinata-sama." Neji said while nodding his head at her. Tenten looked at Hinata then back at the mysterious guy. Her mouth formed in a big O.

"You guys are brother and sister? Hinata! You never told me you had a brother!" Tenten said while pointing at her "brother". _"And he's really hot too."_

"No no! Tenten. Neji is my cousin." Hinata said to her. Tenten's mouth opened again. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Hinata! Tell him to get out of our parking spot!" Tenten said while pointing at him again.

"Listen Tenten. You had the opportunity to get the parking spot. But you blonde friend was too slow. And if you weren't busy arguing with me, you would have realized there is a available parking spot right behind you." Neji said while pointing at something be hind her. Tenten turned around.

"INO! GET THAT PARKING SPOT! RIGHT THERE! THERE THERE THERE!" Tenten screamed at Ino. She looked behind her and smiled. She parked in the spot and shut off the car. She, Hinata and Sakura came out meeting up with Tenten and Neji.

"Come on. Me and my friend, Shikamaru, will escort you ladies inside, instead of waiting in that ridiculousy long line." Neji offered to his cousin's girlfriends.

"That would be great Neji-san! Thank you!" Hinata said smiling at her cousin.

"Yea. Thanks." Tenten said while rolling her eyes at him. He smirked at her. She blushed and looked away.

He started to lead them to the entrance with the pineapple haired guy.

"Psst. Tenten. I think you should put your bet on Neji." Sakura whispered to her. Tenten blushed.

"Okay. But only if Ino bets on Shikamaru." Tenten said while looking at Ino. She blushed also.

Ino sighed. "Fine." They finally reached the front. They saw Shikamaru talking to the security guards. They nodded and opened the rope to let them in.

Once they got inside they saw a bunch of college students grinding against each other. You can see booths around the whole place filled with drunk people making out. Towards the end of the club was the bar. All of them walked up to the bar.

Neji and Shikamaru met up with two other guys at the bar. One had raven hair and the other had blonde hair.

"Ladies. This is Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said introducing them to the girls.

"Nice to meet you! What's your names?" Naruto asked them.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten said smiling at them. Neji whispered something in her ear. She blushed and nodded her head. He took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. When Sakura caught her eyes, she winked at her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Sasuke. Naruto." Sakura said while nodding her head at the two boys.

"Hi! I'm Ino! Oh. Shikamaru-san! Let's dance! Come on!" Ino said while nodding at the two boys quickly before grabbing Shikamaru's hand and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Hello. My n-name is Hinata." Naruto grinned at her.

"Well Hinata-chan. Would you like to dance?" Naruto asked holding his hand out waiting for her to take it.

_"No no no! Hinata! Don't leave me with the emo guy!"_ Sakura thought. She saw Hinata nod and take his hand. He pulled her towards the dance floor.

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M ALL ALONE NOW!"_ Sakura panicked. She looked at Sasuke and just noticed that he was looking at her.

"He he. Hi Sasuke-san. What's up?" She said trying to start a casual conversation.

"Hn." He said.

"Hn? What does that mean?" Sakura said confusingly.

"Hn."

"Okay...So. What college are you going to?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn." She was starting to get mad with his stupid "hn" answers.

"Ugh. Do you want to dance?" Sakura asked him. She thought he would say no but she was surprised when he took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl  
_Sakura turned her back facing him. She felt him start to grind on her. She started to follow his lead.

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck. (Her back is still facing him though.)__

Baby if you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
(I'm about to strip and I'm well equipped  
Can you handle me the way I are?)  
I don't need the G's or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
Let me see you strip, you can get a tip  
'Cause I like, I like, I like

_--Cut--_

_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

She heard the people cheer around her because of the new song that came on.__

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

She turned around. Now she was face-to-face with him. __

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

He thought she fit good with him. She was perfect. She didn't grind too hard or too soft. It was just perfect.__

Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

_--Cut--_

_1, 2, 3, 4._

Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh...

He was starting to like the feeling of her against him. She smelled really good. Like strawberries.__

It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me

He took her hands in his and made their fingers intertwine. Her hands were really soft.__

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

He looked down at her and smirked at her. She blushed and looked down. He thought that was cute.__

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!

_"What the fuck? I just met her and I'm already falling for her?"_ He felt butterflies.__

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

She smiled. She felt content for once. She felt like he was right for her. __

It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Oh Oh yea yea  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yea yea  
Yea yea  
It's Like!

He wanted to spend more time with her and get to know her better. He didn't know why he felt this way. He was always emotionless. What happened? Had this girl changed him by just dancing with him?__

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Oh ah ah ah ah ah  
Yea  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever ah.

He bent down to her ear. "You wanna take a break and get a drink?"

She blushed and nodded. He pulled her to the bar. Their fingers were still intertwined.

He let go of her and ordered and drink. "Do you want anything? It's on me." He said and winked at her.

She blushed. "Just a glass of water will be fine." He raised a eyebrow.

"What? I don't drink a lot." She said smiling up at him. He smirked at her innocence. He ordered a glass of water for her.

She turned around facing the crowd of people dancing and leaned on the bar table. She saw Tenten and Neji dancing up against the wall. She smiled. _"Aww...Their so cute together."_

She saw Naruto and a blushing Hinata sitting at one of the booths talking. Well, Naruto was doing most of the talking while Hinata just nodded her head. She giggled at them.

Ino and Shikamaru was still dancing on the dance floor. If you look closely, you can see that Shikamaru is whispering things in her ear. She saw Ino turn red. She smiled at them.

She started to just watch people dancing. She saw a pair of brown spikey hair in the crowd close to her. _"W-What? That's Benjiro! What is he doing here?"_

"Sakura. Here's your wat- What's wrong?" He asked her. He noticed that her eyes became watery and she had a frown on her face. He saw her eyes looking at the crowd of people. He followed her gaze and saw a brown haired boy coming towards them.

_"Oh no no. He's coming over here. No no no."_ She saw him walk right past her with a girl in his arms to the bartender ordering two drinks for both of them.

She almost cried because he didn't even notice her there!

"Um. Sasuke-san. It was nice d-dancing but I think I should g-go home now." She smiled up at him and started to walk away to find Ino.

"Wait. I'll give you a ride home. Come on." He took her hand and walked towards the entrance. On the way there he told Naruto to get a ride with Neji. Sakura told Hinata to tell the rest of the girls that Sasuke is dropping her home.

She followed him to his black Ferrari. He opened the door for her and she got in quietly. He walked to the drivers seat, got in and started the car.

"Where do you live?" He asked her while pulling out the parking spot. "121 Harold avenue." She said quietly to him.

_"Hm. I guess I'll sleepover Ino's house next time." _She said to herself in her head while looking out the window. The streets were empty. Everyone seemed to be in their home sleeping.

"So...Who was that brown haired guy you was staring at?" Sasuke asked her while stopping at a red light.

"Um. He is my e-ex." She said to him trying not to cry. She didn't want to admit it, but she was still in love with him. And seeing him with another girl hurt her really badly.

"Why is he your ex? What happened?" Sasuke asked curiously while hitting his foot on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"It was just a b-bad relationship. It didn't w-work out." Her eyes were glassy now. One tear fell down. She felt the car come to a stop. They were at a park.

He looked at her sadly. He wiped away the tear with his thumb. "You wanna go for a walk before you go home?" He asked her. She nodded her head slowly. He got out the car and opened the door for her. She got out slowly. He held her hand and started to walk towards the bottom of the bridge.

She gaped. It was beautiful. There was grass and a huge river in front of them. On the other side of the river was the city. All the buildings were light up and you can see the pretty colors on the bridge.

"What was so bad about Benjiro?" Sasuke asked starting up a conversation. They both sat on the grass.

"W-Well. At first, our relationship was the best. We went out t-together and did e-everything together. But, on the third year of our relationship, he s-started to hang out with a group of thugs. He then started t-to drink and smoke. When he was drunk, he would g-get mad over e-everything. One d-day, he was s-so drunk. He t-tried to g-get into my p-pants, but I s-stoped him. He slapped me and continued to u-undress me. Then I kicked h-him in the balls and r-ran out." She said. Her voice started to crack in the middle.

She started to cry. Hard.

He pulled her over to him and made her sit in his lap. Her legs were around his waist and her face was on his chest.

He started to whisper nice things in her ear to calm her down. He wiped her her tears away.

She looked at him with teary eyes. He looked down and started to lean in.

Closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Their lips were 1 cm. away from each other.

Sasuke leaned in and captured her lips. She was unsure about the kiss at first but she eventually gave in. After all, she finished her bet. He liked the way his lips felt on hers.

They sepreated after 2 minutes. She smiled at him and buried her head in his shoulder. She yawned.

"I'm tired but I don't want to go home yet." She said sadly.

"You can come over my place." He offered her. She nodded and fell asleep instantly.

He got up and held her bridal style. _"Wow. She weighs nothing."_

He took one last look at the view and carried her to the car.

_"Tonight was the best night of my life."_

He smiled.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Hey guys! This story was just kind of random. I started it in June, but I never got a chance to finish it. But now it's finished! Yayy!**

**Songs I used:**

**The way I are - Timbaland ft. Keri Hilson**

**Disturbia - Rihanna**

**Forever - Chris Brown**

**REVIEW PLEASE! : What did you think? You want a sequel? I think a sequel will be great! Tell me what you think!**

**Also! Check out my other stories:**

**Check yes Juliet - Based off the music video "Chech yes Juliet" by We the Kings. Complete**

**We are broken - In progress. I started the third chapter already. It should be out by next week.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**v**

**v**


End file.
